A. Field of the Invention
The invention is an improved fan for use by firefighters at a fire scene. The invention is a kit to retrofit a fan. The invention also is a method of ventilating a fire scene using the fan or kit of the invention.
B. Statement of the Related Art
Electrical fans are used to ventilate a fire scene to clear smoke from a building. A typical fan includes an axial rotary fan blade of about sixteen inches in diameter. The fan blade is turned by an electrical motor. The fan includes a cylindrical duct and two generally square exhaust and intake baffles at either end of the duct. Grills cover the ends of the duct. Corner rods are generally parallel to the axis of rotation of the fan blade and join the corners of the baffles. The rods provide handles by which the firefighter can carry and position the fan. The fans are powered through electrical cables, which also are carried by the firefighters. The firefighter frequently will store and carry the power cable by coiling the power cable and placing the coiled power cable on top of the circular duct and between the two baffles.
A prior art hook may be used to hang a fan from a support, such as an expandable bar. Expandable bars are used by firefighters to span doorways so that the firefighter may hang equipment from the expandable bar. For a prior art fan hook, one firefighter must hold and support the weight of the fan while another firefighter supports and engages the prior art hook, making installation of a fan a two-firefighter job.